


Tactical Training

by tearbos85



Series: Short Fics Collection [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearbos85/pseuds/tearbos85
Summary: While in the FBI Academy, Reid discovers one negative aspect of being the youngest person ever admitted into the program.
Series: Short Fics Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605244
Kudos: 84





	Tactical Training

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set early to mid Season 1, but there aren't any spoilers.
> 
> Dedication: To the-vampire-act. Thanks for the request!

"You've honestly driven before," the incredulous voice next to him asked in disbelief?

Reid wasn't sure why that was so hard to comprehend, but the instructor's skepticism offended him slightly. "No, I haven't," he retorted.

"You've never even sat behind a steering wheel?"

"No, but, um, I've read the handbooks for Maryland and Virginia. I know all of the rules and road signs. I know that if you park on a curb you turn the car's wheels away from the curb so that it doesn't roll into the street, but if…"

"Ok, ok I get it; you've read the book. That's not the same as actual driving experience however. How can I teach you tactical driving if you haven't even driven normally?"

Reid shrugged silently. His instructor, Agent Davidson, sighed heavily. "I knew it was a bad idea to let kids into this program," he muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear that, so Reid decided to ignore the statement.

It was his third week of FBI Academy training, and already he had his fill of comments about his age and experience. It was nothing new; his whole life he'd endured such behavior, mean-spirited or otherwise. Agent Gideon told him to expect this to continue during his time in the Academy, and probably for a while after he joined the BAU. However, Gideon also told him not to put up with ill treatment based on his youth. He'd reminded Reid of how needed his talents were to the Bureau and how he deserved his place there. While that was true, Reid was no stranger to bullying. He knew that he could handle whatever they threw at him. However, if they weren't even willing to give him a chance to succeed, then there wasn't much he could do about that.

He reached for the door of the training vehicle. As he pulled it open he stated, "Never mind; I'll figure it out myself."

"Wait, kid, where are you going?"

"To learn. I'll be back with my license and then maybe you will be willing to do your job." He slammed the door shut and walked off, pulling out his cell phone as he neared the dorms. When the call was answered he spoke, "Gideon, I need a favor."

* * *

"Geez man, where did you learn to drive," Morgan asked exasperatedly as Reid hit yet another curb.

"Gideon," he replied nonchalantly as he tried to concentrate on his driving.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"When was that?"

"It was while I was in the Academy Training Program. I didn't have a license, and my tactical driving instructor didn't want to teach me. We practiced for two weeks after classes and then I took the test. I went back to my instructor and he taught me the S.O.P."

"Wow that explains a lot then."

"Why?"

"Because we stopped letting Gideon drive years ago. We made it a rule on the old team, and Hotch carried it on."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well, there's no way that you would. So, you hadn't driven at all before he taught you?"

"I never had a chance. My mom couldn't teach me, and I always lived in big cities or on college campuses so I had public transportation."

"Ok, well when we finish this case I'm taking you out for driving improvement lessons."

"Why, I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Let me put it to you this way kid. I want you to make it to see 24."


End file.
